My Adventure as a Fairy Tail Wizard
by MidTwili
Summary: I get suddenly transport to the world of Fairy Tail. Follow along as I join the guild and have many fun adventures as I figure out my past and find a way back home. Bad summary I know but yea.


Hey everyone! So this is a story I've been working on for some time and finally decided to put it up here. And so to the people who finds this please enjoy and review on it and look forward to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail(obviously).

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Well another boring day at school ended but throughout the whole day I had a feeling that something big was going to happen to me that day. I was currently on the bus going back home already close when the feeling I had all day got stronger. I got off the bus at the entrance of my neighborhood, the feeling only got stronger as I got closer to home it got to the point where I was sprinting back home so I could get there quicker. I walked in and greeted my mom by giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and telling her how my day was at school. I swiftly walked into my room, after having greeted my mom, I noticed how the air inside felt so thick and heavier with something and there were signs of someone being in here as some of my stuff were clearly moved from their original position. I dropped my book bag and gym bag on the ground and left them there as I started looking around my room to see if I could find a clue to figure out who was in my room. I was looking around for clues with no success.

As I searched my room, I noticed the air was starting to become less thicker and it was easier to breathe too. I felt somewhat different, there was this empty feeling in my gut like an empty container and it was filling up. My senses, I noticed, were starting to become sharper, heightened to a point where I was hearing footsteps of people walking from down the street and around the corner. My vision was more sharper, my scent of smell sharper than before where I could pick up every individual smell. My nose had started picking up a scent well more like three different types of scents; one was a sweet smell like spring flowers swaying in the warm spring breeze which was so intoxicating I almost lost myself into the scent, the other two smelled like smoky pinewood and the other smelled like metal. I decided to use this to see if I could find a clue as to who was in my room.

Apparently the clue that I was looking for was a lot closer than I expected, it was in between of my two stacks of video games. It was one of those cards that Cana uses it was faced down with the Fairy Tail mark on it. I got the feeling that the moment I picked it and turned it around something was going to happen and like people say curiosity killed the cat, I did just that without knowing what was going to happen to me or how it was going to affect my family. The moment I picked up that card I found myself falling towards the ground really fast.

Falling as I was there only thing I was doing right now I was screaming and cursing. I saw a town, which looked awfully like Magnolia, coming into view really quickly, by now I was really in a pinch with no way to slow my fall down but luckily I was headed towards a river it was going to hurt but at least I was not going to hit the ground. Well I prepared to hit the water in another five seconds then I saw two girls walking together who looked like Wendy and Lucy I sure hope it was them cause I'm pretty sure the impact would make me pass out and then boom I hit the water.

Meanwhile around that same time...

Wendy and Lucy had just finished shopping and went to Lucy's apartment to enjoy the cakes they had bought with some tea. They were in middle of enjoying their cakes when they heard the commotion outside.

" Someone just fell into the water " someone shouted.

" He's not coming back up " shouted someone else.

" Someone has to go in and save him " said another.

Splash as someone jumped in to save the person. Wendy and Lucy had just gotten out of Lucy's apartment to see a man getting out the water with a boy in his arms. The man shouted at the crowd that had gathered to make some space, the crowd moved apart so the man can lay the boy down on the ground.

The man was about perform cpr on the boy but Wendy stopped him saying " Wait let me do it ". She sat beside him putting her hands over his body and started healing him with her magic. A few seconds later he coughed out the water that he had swallowed and regained consciousness shortly after. -cough- -cough- 'uhh what happened to me, oh yeah that's right I fell into the water.'

I opened my eyes to see Wendy healing me, wait a minute don't tell me that I was somehow teleported into the world of Fairy Tail. Surprised but not showing it on my face I took in my surroundings, without moving my body as Wendy was still healing me as I might've broken a few ribs cause of the fall, I noticed that I was on the street where Lucy's apartment was located and sure enough there was Lucy standing in front of her apartment.

Looks like Wendy noticed that I was awake, stopping her magic, " Ah, you woke up ".

The crowd dispersed; relieved to the see that I was fine. I tried to get up but Wendy stopped me.

" You shouldn't try to get up so soon. You broke some of your rib bones I healed them but it will take about a week or so for them to completely heal."

" Thought so well I was expecting it. Anyway can I can sit up at least the ground hurts my back? " I asked her.

" Well alright just be careful " Wendy said.

" Thanks. "

I slowly got up so I was sitting and not lying down, still looking around not believing where I was right now. Wendy saw the perplexed look on my face as I was looking.

" Ah, you're in Magnolia if you were wondering " Wendy said giving me a smile.

" I'm in Magnolia ? " I asked.

Wendy nodded.

' Holy crap I really I'm here aren't I? Man how the hell am I going to explain this, no wait I need to talk to gramps I mean Master Makarov. Yea that's what I'm going to do.'

" Thanks for saving me um... " I started to say hoping Wendy got the hint.

" Oh, my name is Wendy by the way " Wendy said.

" Thanks for saving me Wendy " I said to her. " Oh and my name is Eri " extending my hand to her.

She took it saying " Your welcome and nice meeting you too, Eri ".

" yes nice meeting you too Wendy".

We dropped our hands to our side after we let go of our hands from the handshake. Her hand was soft to the touch plus her hand fit perfectly in mine. I kept looking at her for a bit longer then I dropped my gaze and opened my mouth to say something.

" Um Wendy " I started.

" Yes? "

" Can you take me to the Fairy Tail guild " I asked her.

" Sure I don't mind we were going to head over there " she answered while looking over where Lucy was standing. I looked over to where she was looking and saw that Lucy was walking over to where we were. Lucy saw us looking at her and waved then walked toward us. We got up from ground, I went more slowly cause of my broken ribs. By the time I got up I was breathing heavily.

" Hey I'm Lucy nice to meet you " she said smiling then she asked me if I was alright seeing as I was breathing heavily.

" I'm Eri and I'm fine it's just that I didn't expect it would be this painful since I never broken a bone before " I said as we started walking to the guild.

" So you never broken a bone before " Wendy asked.

" Yeah, " I answered smiling weakly," but man does this hurt. "

" Do you want me to ease the pain a bit " asked Wendy.

" No it's fine like this it would be good experience for me to know how painful it is to break something. " I said.

" Okay " Wendy said.

" Well then let's go to Fairy Tail " I said excitedly.

" Are you going to join " asked Lucy as we started walking.

" Yea I'm going to join the guild and I need to talk to the master about something " I explained.

" What do you need to talk to master about if you don't mind me asking " Lucy asked politely.

" I don't mind since I was going to do so anyway " I said.

" You were going to tell us " asked Wendy surprised.

" Well I was going to tell certain people about it from the beginning which includes you two " I explained.

" Who were you going to tell it too " asked Lucy.

" I'm going to tell everyone on Team Natsu, I said looking at Lucy, and the three dragon slayers " looking at Wendy when I said this. They looked surprised and it looked like they were going to keep asking questions so I shook my head no and that stopped the curious look in their eyes but I knew that they were still curious.

" No more questions till we reach the guild and besides I need to change out of these wet clothes " I said giving a small laugh.

Lucy spoke first ," You're right let's go see if Natsu or Gray have some spare clothes for you ".

" Alright " I said.

Wendy and Lucy went on ahead, cause I asked them to, to the guild to see if they were there while I decided that I take a look around as I went to the guild. I was still following them but with my sense of smell since I lost sight of them while I was looking around and memorizing the road to the guild. I didn't even mind being wet as I was cause I was too busy looking around. As I followed them I noticed one more change to myself, my canine teeth were longer. A thought crossed my mind as I remembered that the dragon slayers all have longer canine teeth, I chuckled to myself thinking that there was no way I could be a dragon slayer then I thought how else could I explain my new heightened senses. I stopped thinking about it as I finally arrived at the guild, I stood there in awe because of how overwhelming it was to be standing in front of the guild. At that moment Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza walked out of the guild and walked over to where I was standing.

Before they reached me Natsu sniffed at the air then he ran towards me and said, " You smell like a dragon, are you a dragon slayer." I was taken aback by what Natsu said to me that I wasn't thinking when I said, " There is no way I could be one cause I'm not even from this...," I didn't even get to finish what I was going to say as I felt my consciousness slipping with my name being called out by Lucy and Wendy. Then I passed out falling towards the ground.


End file.
